


It's Good To Talk

by megolas



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-24
Updated: 2012-04-24
Packaged: 2017-11-04 05:59:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/390565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megolas/pseuds/megolas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney talks from the labs to the mess hall and then all the way through the meal of Athosian root vegetables and grain stew, complete with bonus mystery meat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Good To Talk

It's Good to Talk

Rodney talks from the labs to the mess hall and then all the way through the meal of Athosian root vegetables and grain stew, complete with bonus mystery meat. He pauses briefly to eat but it doesn't seem to matter, the words just seem to keep coming, punching through John's silence like water through a dike.

John is kind of glad for the constant noise, it keeps his mind off the many things that could have, would have, did go wrong for the offworld teams that day but even that stops working when they're dumping their trays on the rack and heading for their quarters. Rodney has taken his silence as an invitation and follows John into his room and the topic only just changes when John brandishes his DVDs at Rodney, from the possibility of getting Java off MX34-R56 to the utter stupidity inherent in using a DeLorean for a time machine.

Rodney's mouth frankly astonishes John and he doesn't actually spend all that much of the time watching the movie, his attention keeps wandering from the laptop screen to Rodney's mouth; still moving, still talking, still ruthlessly punching holes in the movie's science until the credits roll and Rodney pushes himself up from the chair and walks towards the door, John following. Rodney pauses by the door, probably saying goodnight but at this point, John's all but given up listening and just steps closer, puts his hand on Rodney's shoulder and wonders if silence is truly golden.

He does get a brief moment of silence when he pushes Rodney up against the wall and kisses him. It doesn't last long, Rodney still manages to make some noise, a muffled yelp that almost makes John pull back, but Rodney's fingers are closing on John's thigh so he figures it's probably not a 'get off me' yelp and decides to test this theory by pushing his knee between Rodney's legs. The yelp is repeated and the fingers tighten on the straps of his holster as Rodney grinds down against him, the fingers of his other hand flexing on John's waist.

Rodney's head thumps back against the wall when John moves his mouth down to Rodney's jaw, teeth closing on the skin as he follows the line and the stubble, each bite punctuated with Rodney's voice muttering the same thing over and over - _oh god, oh god, oh god_ \- and breaking when John's hands come to rest on his waist.

John's fingers are sliding under Rodney's t-shirt, each new inch of skin he touches seems to cause Rodney to talk more - _oh god, yes, John, oh_ \- mouth moving against John's skin, the barest hint of teeth causing goosebumps to ripple down John's spine. Rodney's hands are tugging at his shirt and John reluctantly pulls his mouth away from the line of Rodney's jaw and lets him tug it over his head.

It hits the floor, followed swiftly by Rodney's, the noise muffled under Rodney's almost nonsensical speech, no longer the full sentences, just words and sounds - _oh, please, oh_ \- as John's fingers find Rodney's lips and Rodney's hand tightens almost painfully around the chain of John's tags, the metal clinking as the chain twists in Rodney's fist, pulling John closer to Rodney's mouth until all he hears are the stuttered vowels and the distant rush of blood in his ears.


End file.
